


Post-it Note Proposal

by nineofhearts



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineofhearts/pseuds/nineofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years in the future Blaine decides to propose to Kurt but it doesn't go quite according to plan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-it Note Proposal

_You're beautiful_

That was how it had started. A post-it note on his forehead when he woke up.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine had been unable to spend much waking time together as of late due to Kurt's recent promotion at Marc Jacobs and Blaine trying to balance his teaching job along with his fledgling music career.

They'd been together for almost six years now, so they were used to having to deal with crazy schedules keeping them apart. It never made it any easier though. They both still missed each other like crazy. That's why Blaine decided to leave a note for Kurt one morning. He had crawled out of bed, disentangling himself from Kurt's splayed limbs to go to work, when he had decided to leave something to greet Kurt when he got up. As he got dressed, Blaine pulled out a bright pink post it and had scrawled " _you're beautiful"_ across it, and then stuck it to Kurt's forehead (who unconsciously scrunched up his forehead at the feeling), grinning to himself.

An hour later Kurt had woken up, blinking in confusion at the odd papery feeling on his forehead. He immediately reached up and pulled the offending note off. Glancing down he blinked several times to clear his sleep filled eyes. Reading Blaine's writing on the post-it Kurt had smiled, and then promptly rolled over to grab his phone off the nightstand.

**To Blaine (7:25):**

You're a dork.

**To Kurt (7:37):**

But I'm your dork. =]

**To Blaine (7:40):**

It is way too early for this much cuteness, but yes you are my dork and I love you.

**To Kurt (7:41):**

I love you too Kurt. Now go back to sleep because you actually have a day off.

 **To Blaine (7:42)** :

Well if you insist.

* * *

After that it became a regular occurrence. Whenever they barely got to spend any time with each other for a few days they would start leaving post-it notes for the other. At first it was just one or two a day here and there but that quickly turned into five or six and then ten or twelve. It had almost become a competition of sorts between the two, though both claimed the other was winning. They finally had to call a truce however when Blaine had covered the entire mirror with post its and Kurt had retaliated by covering their entire floor. After that they had made a deal that at most they could leave fifteen of sticky notes per day.

* * *

Two years later and they hadn't had much use for their store of post-its. They still pulled them out occasionally but for the most part their schedules meshed now. However that wasn't why Kurt was slightly confused to find a post-it note on his forehead when he woke up that morning.

It was a Saturday in November. Kurt and Blaine had fallen asleep curled together as they normally did, however, unlike most other Saturdays, Kurt had woken to find an empty space next to him. He frowned slightly as he reached out blindly to try to find Blaine while keeping his eyes closed. Instead, all he found was a slightly warm, but clearly empty spot where Blaine should be, which was odd because Blaine definitely had the day off and usually stayed in bed on Saturdays until Kurt bribed him to get up.

Kurt opened his eyes in hopes of locating his boyfriend. That was when he realized that something was stuck to his forehead. He reached up.  _A small stack of post-its? But Blaine is somewhere around here…_  he thought. _He has the day off too… he took me out to a super nice restaurant last night…? Why the post-its?_  As he pondered, Kurt glanced at the note.

_Come join me in the kitchen for breakfast._

And then:

_You can bring the blankets with you if you want_

Followed by:

_We can snuggle under them on the couch and eat delicious food (if I do say so myself)_

And finally:

_I promise there's coffee._

Kurt smiled and sniffed the air. Yup. That was definitely coffee and bacon and pancakes that he smelled. Pulling the comforter around himself, Kurt got up and walked into the kitchen to find Blaine flipping pancakes while humming something that sounded suspiciously like Teenage Dream.

At the sound of feet behind him Blaine turned, eyes lighting up and grinning at the sight of Kurt standing in the entrance way with their comforter wrapped around him.

"You go sit on the couch sweetheart while I finish these" Blaine said mid-pancake flip. "And don't fall asleep on me because I'll be out in a minute." Blaine paused, filling a mug with coffee. "Here, take this with you." Kurt accepted the mug, leaning down to gently kiss Blaine and then shuffle out of the kitchen.

Several minutes later, Blaine had joined him in the living room. Kurt had watched him with heavy lidded eyes as he came around the couch, set up some food, and then managed to snuggle himself under the comforter and behind Kurt.

Blaine leaned forward and handed a plate of food to Kurt and then grabbed his own. They ate mostly in silence, starring out the window and watching the January sunrise. Every once in a while Blaine would rest his chin on Kurt's shoulder as he gazed out at the brightening sky.

"Not that I don't love having a delicious breakfast made for me, and being taken out to nice dinners, but is there any reason why you're doing this? I swear our anniversary is in March…"

Blaine chuckled at this. "No, no, you're not forgetting anything." Blaine turned his head and pressed his lips to Kurt's temple softly. "Is it so wrong that I wanted to pamper my amazing boyfriend like he always deserves to be?"

Now it was Kurt's turn to laugh. "Blaine." Kurt rolled his eyes in Blaine's direction.

Blaine responded by twisting Kurt slightly in his lap and giving him slight puppy dog eyes while saying "Kurt?"

"You know that I love you whether you pamper me or not right?" Kurt replied giving Blaine a serious look, "and that I know you love me even if you aren't lavishing meals on me?"

"Of course I do. I just like surprising you or taking you out sometimes."

Kurt sighed and leaned back against Blaine, "I love you."

"I love you too baby" Blaine replied while burying a kiss in Kurt's hair.

* * *

Later that afternoon Kurt and Blaine are curled up on the couch with the TV on. They had decided to use the rainy weather as an excuse to stay inside all day and just relax, so they were watching When Harry Met Sally for about the eight hundredth time. Blaine however had fallen asleep half way through and had promptly sprawled across Kurt's chest.

As the credits began to roll, Kurt shifted slightly beneath Blaine in order to reach the remote. The corners of his mouth twitched up as he heard Blaine mumble something that sounded suspiciously like "no, warm pillow" followed by him tightening his grip and nuzzling his face against Kurt's chest murmuring "mine." Kurt chuckled as he settled back down onto the couch, muting the TV. Putting the remote on the floor, Kurt began to run his fingers through Blaine's hair gently. Soon however Kurt began to shift again.

Something in Blaine's pocket was digging uncomfortably into his leg. Kurt sighed in frustration at his inability to get comfortable without jostling Blaine. Giving up on shifting, Kurt decided to gently remove the object from Blaine's pocket so they could nap together.

Kurt reached in and removed three items: a pen, a stack of post-it's of which at least one had been written on, and… a little black box. A jewelry box. A box that you would store a  _ring_  in.

 _Blaine had a ring in his pocket? Holy crap. Blaine had a RING in his pocket._  Kurt attempted to stop himself from freaking out so as not to wake Blaine up and ruin any of his plans. In hopes of distracting himself Kurt shifted his attention to the post it notes. The top one was written on after all.

_Good morning Kurt!_

Kurt curiously looked under the first note to see if there was anything written on the next.

_You're probably wondering why I'm sticking post-it's to your forehead. Especially when I'm home._

Well how could Kurt not continue reading now?

_Hopefully this isn't happening to you two mornings in a row._

_If it is, that means I was too nervous Saturday morning to leave these…_

_Knowing me I probably convinced myself that I needed to throw you off the scent after dinner…_

_And now that I've gone through 5 post its (sorry!) I should get to the point._

The point? Wait… was Blaine going to propose via post-it notes?

_Kurt. The day that I met you I had absolutely no clue how much you'd mean to me one day._

_I had hopes but I didn't even let myself acknowledge any of that until you sang Blackbird._

_You're my every thing. You're my best friend. My first and only love. My high school sweetheart. My soul mate. My heart._

Kurt smiled and teared up slightly at this. They'd come so far since that day they'd met on the stairwell. Neither of them may've really realized how much their lives would be intertwined from that moment on, but they'd somehow both known that it was an important moment.

_I swear you know me better than I know myself half the time._

_So in case you haven't realized what I'm working up to yet I'll give you one more hint._

_When I get back in there with some breakfast for us I plan on asking you a very important question that ideally you will say yes to. I'm warning you now just in case… well Coop said I should warn you to give you time to run, but since you did the opposite the first time I gave you a ring I think I'm safe on that front…_

Kurt starred slightly open mouthed at the post-its with teary eyes, chuckling lightly for a moment before he returned his attention to the ring box. He slowly reached over and held it in his hand debating. At this point it seemed like he had two options.

He could:

a) Return everything to Blaine's pocket and pretend he had no idea. …And possibly peak in the box?

or

b) he could tell Blaine that he'd found it. But that seemed like a mean thing to do too…

* * *

An hour later, Blaine woke to find himself sprawled across Kurt's chest on the couch. Upon realizing this he slowly shifted so that he wasn't completely squashing his boyfriend. When he finally resettled himself with his head in the crook of Kurt's neck and an arm and leg wrapped around him, he let out a contented sigh. He nuzzled Kurt softly, letting his eyes fall shut. When he'd resettled, his hand had automatically located Kurt's. He was slowly running his fingers over Kurt's when he shot up.

There was metal on Kurt's hand. On his finger. His  _left_  ring finger. Blaine felt in his pocket for the ring box in a slight panic and furrowed his eyebrows once he'd located it. He obviously hadn't proposed and then somehow managed to forget about it then… Slowly, in an attempt to not jostle Kurt, Blaine emptied his pocket. He put the pen and post-its on the table, wanting to double check that it was in fact  _his_  ring for Kurt that Kurt had put on. Before he got a chance to peek however, Blaine did a double take. That definitely wasn't his writing on the post-its.

Blaine reached curiously for the post-its instead. Picking them up, he saw that it was Kurt's neat handwriting on them.

_You are ridiculous for thinking you could put 20 post-its and a ring box in your pocket and then sprawl across me without me finding the ring._

_I interpreted your light snoring as a proposal and said yes and then took the liberty of putting the ring on._

_Hopefully that's not a problem because I refuse to take it off._

Blaine blinked at the post-its in slight shock. He wasn't sure if he should laugh at the fact that Kurt had found the ring and said yes without him even having to ask or if he should be upset that his proposal plan had been botched.  _Well,_ he thought, _I guess this is what happens when you steer off the plan and delay a day…_

* * *

"But  _Kurt_  I just want to be able to put it on your finger!" Blaine whined for the fourth time in just as many minutes. He'd woken Kurt up shortly after he'd found his note by smacking him lightly and saying "KURT how could you, you ruined my proposal, you jerk" once Kurt had opened his eyes.

"What? No. This ring is not coming off my finger. Ever." Kurt paused to smile at the ring. "Besides" he said with a slight smirk "it's not my fault you were asleep when I said yes."

"Hey! It's not my fault that you  _pick-pocketed_  me while I was asleep." Blaine pouted and folded his arms over his chest. "Now is that anyway to treat your future husband?" he demanded, employing his puppy dog eyes.

"Mmmm 'future husband.' I like the sound of that." Kurt grinned stupidly and placed a peck on Blaine's pouting mouth. "To be fair, you did hear me the first time I said yes to an engagement to you. And I even let you put the ring on my finger," Kurt recalled thinking back to Christmas of his senior year at McKinley.

"Well, sure. Except that time I wasn't proposing to you." Blaines voice turned teasing as he smiled adoringly at Kurt, "someone jumped the gun a bit that time. Come to think of it, I really should have known something like this would happen based on our track record with rings…" Kurt shoved Blaine lightly.

"Hey! You should be nicer to your fiancé, especially if you have plans of getting laid tonight."

Before he had realized what'd happened, Kurt found himself lying on his back with Blaine straddling him. "Hmmm fiancé. I like the sound of that…"

"Does this mean I get to keep the ring on?"

"Yes. I don't want you ever taking it off." Blaine's face lit up suddenly and he fell against Kurt. When he spoke his voice sounded dreamy, "we're engaged, we're going to get married Kurt…"

"I knowww. You're my fiancé. To be fair though I've had my suspicions we'd make it this far since that day in the Lima Bean when I was attempting to get you to transfer to McKinley…" Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand.

"You know that the second you asked me to consider transferring I was sold, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, but I didn't want to assume." Kurt starred at Blaine, reliving the memory in his head, then he blinked. "In any event, what are we doing talking about  _high school._ We should be  _celebrating._ " Before Blaine could speak, Kurt rolled him over and caught his lips in a deep kiss.

They could wait a few hours before letting everyone else know.


End file.
